A Life Without a Soul
by amythistmoongodess
Summary: Ginny is turned into a vampire and runs away from home. Draco who has also run away ends up stuck with her because she saved his life.
1. Chapter 1: Running away

A life without a soul

By amythistmoongoddess

chapter 1: Running away

HOW IT HAPPENED

Dear family,

I don't feel that I am a part of this family. I am sorry for all the pain and sorrow I have caused you in the past. I hope that you will all forgive me some day. Until then I would not be able to live with myself. So I have decided to leave so that I can no longer be a burden.

Love always and forever,

Ginny

A now 16 year old Ginny Weasley stood up and set the letter down on her bed. Tears streaming down her face, making her mouth fill with blood. She hated how he had done this to her, turning her into a monster, unable to enjoy the simple things in life. She longed to take a walk in the sun, to hear the birds sing, to eat real food. But she would forever be a child of death and darkness.

FLASHBACK

Ginny struggled through the thick underbrush every step of the way. Winter was coming and the floor of the forest was covered in dead leaves and pine needles. She didn't know where Ron was but she figured he'd found a dead tree to rip some wood off. They'd been out here for ten minutes searching for firewood, but weren't finding much. Ginny began to walk quicker, remembering all the stories about vampires and werewolves Fred and George had told her every time she wandered into the forest. They were probably just trying to scare her like always.

Twenty minutes later she came to a tree that was extremely odd shaped. It almost reminded her of a tree from Sleepy Hollow, a muggle film she had recently seen. Walking past it she headed further into the forest on her quest for firewood.

"What a ridiculous thing to send us out for!" she said to herself"Not to be mean but were not muggles. We could use our wands for god's sake." walking on further she stopped short when she saw the same tree she hade just passed a little while ago.

This time she noticed something on one of its misshapen branches. There was a figure clad in black with red eyes. In the blink of an eye it lunged at her and she screamed as long and loud as she could. Knocking her to the ground he sunk his fangs deep into her neck and drained her life from her body. A few seconds later he heard voices calling his prey. He ran through the forest and out of sight.

Ron raced to Ginny and cradled her lifeless body in his arms. With Fred and George tailing closely behind he ran towards home. Setting her on the couch he covered her up and went to look for Percy. Suddenly Ginny began sweating and shaking.

BACK TO REALITY

Ginny quivered at the thought of what she had become. She picked up a bag full of clothes and personal stuff, and climbed through the window down her balcony.


	2. Chapter 2: Run in with an enemy

A life without a soul

chapter 2 : run in with an enemy

By amythistmoongoddess

Ginny followed a path in the woods away from her house, her enhanced senses leading the way to the leaky cauldron. Suddenly Ginny ran into something hard. She looked up and was face to face with a very familiar smirk. Taking a moment to recover she glared into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I should have known that coming here would attract vermin." malfoy drawled arrogantly.

Ginny was taken aback by this comment and said the only thing that came to mind. "And what are you doing on my parents land anyway malfoy?"

"Is that the best you can do weasel?"

"Why don't you go back home before I scare you so bad you piss your pants?"

"Think your pretty clever do you? You wont think that when Voldemort comes back and kills your entire family full of muggle lovers." he shot back, and again smirked back

As they were bickering, Ginny got a feeling that someone was watching them. When she turned around no one was there but she could still sense a third presence. She fell into her own little world of nightmares and horror when she felt a cold hand grab her arm and spin her around. She looked straight into his cold gray eyes and watched them slowly turn a bloody red. She took a step back and a sharp pain overwhelmed her. Everything she saw had a dark red tint. She could feel her fangs extending in her mouth. She had to get away before he noticed. But it was too late. His face was even more pale than usual and he had a look of shock on his face.

She again felt the presence behind her and turned quickly, looking at a tall dark haired man with blue eyes. He grabbed her arm and took her deeper into the forest. She turned to see draco but he was gone. She fought to get away from the dark haired man but his grip was to much for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny's Vampire

A life without a soul

By amythistmoongoddess

Chapter 3: Ginny's Vampire

Ginny was being dragged deeper into the forest by a man more powerful that her. Something inside her wouldn't give up, her body lashed out in violent protest. Digging her fangs into his arm she drank until he would have no more. The blood surged through her body like liquid fire. A new strength emerged inside her and she lashed out in combat again. This time it took longer for him to pull her off, and she felt her strength rise to an all time high.Without warning he body went in to a dead sleep, and she fell, lifeless, and vulnerable.

DRACO'S POV

Draco looked at Ginny in shock as her eyes filled with blood and her teeth lengthened until piercing her bottom lip drawing blood. He looked at her with a curiously frightened glance. He watched as a dark man appeared and took her away disappearing into the forest. Draco stood there for a moment paralyzed with shock and fear, not wanting to believe what just happened. He turned and ran from the forest in search of the burrow. He found it at the clearing of the forest, safe, and sound. Before he could run to it something knocked him to the ground. The man who had taken Ginny had come to finish him.

"Going somewhere my friend?" he said in a thick English accent, and leaning down he sank his teeth into Draco's neck.

Draco felt his body going limp, and his breath getting short. In one painful gasp he was gone.

A/N its terrible! Draco is dead! R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Man in the shadows

A life without a soul

By amythistmoongoddess

Chapter 4: Man in the shadows

Ginny woke up feeling new and alive, and hungry for more. Sitting up she looked around and came to the conclusion that she was in a cave somewhere in the forest. Bringing her sences to life she felt a second presence in the cave, but it was very faint. In the corner of the cave curled in a heap was a thin and tall boy with blonde hair. Ginny ran over to him and craddled his head in her lap. Looking at his neck she saw two precise puncture wounds.

Cutting open her wrist she put it to his lips, saving him in the only way she she knew how. With the last of the strength he had left he drank, clinging to life in some twisted way. Minutes went by and finally he stopped and lay still on the floor. It wasnt long before the sickness took over. He shivered and screamed, as his body died and then transformed. Ginny stood away from him as she cried tears of blood, for the pain she had passed to him.

Draco awoke in darkness, and confusion. It was not blind darkness, on the contrary he could see perfectly. In a corner some ways away he saw ginny.

"Weasley what have you done to me!"

"I didnt want to-I had to-it was the only way to save you" he grabbed her arm and slammed her up against the wall, and did something no one would expect, he kissed her with all his new found strength. Ginny broke away at the sound of laughter.

"This is precious! Here I was thinking poor weasley didnt have the strength to turn her only love into what she is, a monster."

"Who are you?" Draco demanded

"Still cocky are we? Who else could I be? You don't really think that ginnys condition is an accident now do you?"

"You!" ginny screamed in horror.

"Yes me"


	5. Chapter 5: House of chaos

A life without a soul

By amythistmoongoddess

chapter 5: House of chaos

It was morning, and the weasley house was in total chaos as always. Fred and George with their everyday pranks, mostly directed at Ron, Mr. Weasley and Percy were getting ready to leave for the ministry, while Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast and getting ready for harry to come for the last two weeks of summer.

"Ron, can you go and get Ginny, breakfast is almost ready" Mrs. Weasley asked her second youngest son.

"But mum"

"You get up there right now Ronald and get your sister! Or so help me merlin!" she screeched. The last words of encouragement were lost to the sound of Ron reluctantly dragging himself up the stairs towards Ginny's room. As he got closer to her room he hesitated more and more as he remembered what happened last time, he couldn't believe he forgot to knock. The site of his sister getting dressed still haunted his nightmares. 'The horror' he thought to himself as he knocked on her door.

"Ginny breakfast is ready." he waited a while but got no response. "Ginny, come on im hungry" but still she did not answer. "Ginny im coming in." he said as he opened the door. The door swung open and he saw the room was empty. He checked in all the possible places she could hide but she was no where to be found. Finally he turned to leave when he noticed a note on Ginny's desk. He bolted downstairs to the kitchen with the note that Ginny had left to explain why she had run away.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

A life without a soul

By: amythistmoongoddess

chapter 6: secrets revealed

Ginny clung to draco, not scared for herself but scared for him. This was all her fault and she would be the worst of people if she let something happen to him. The man walked toward them slowly and Ginny could feel her body preparing to fight. He stopped and looked at Ginny. As if a great idea struck him his face lit up and his body relaxed.

"Please Ginny calm down. My name is Kaedan. And you are?" he said looking at draco.

"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I've heard of you. Your father has great power. If we were to join forces we would be unstoppable."

"Well im sorry Kaedan, but I hate my father and the power he holds. So as you can imagine I wont be so quick to introduce the two of you to each other. In fact I think I'd spend my life fighting you if you tried."

"Oh dear, how dreadful. Could you imagine the look on your fathers face if I put your severed head on a table in front of him?"

"What's this all about anyway Kaedan? Why me? A Weasley?" Ginny said in and attempt to break the tension.

"Don't you know? Oh well I suppose you don't. You enraged Voldemort that night you escaped him. I was going to hand you over to him in exchange for an alliance."

"You bastard!" she screamed, lunging at him she used her new power and threw him across the cave. He slammed into the wall with a satisfying crunch. Ginny breathed heavily with undescribable rage. She stalked over to him and sank her fangs into her neck. She released right before the point of death and walked back over to draco.

"Lets get out of here" she said.

Taking out his wand he yelled "Aparacio" and his broom appeared at his feet. They mounted the broom and took off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Places To Go

A life without a soul

By: amythistmoongoddess

chapter 7: Places to go

As they flew away from the cave, the final resting place of ginny's worst enemy, ginny began to wonder why she had saved Draco Malfoy. After all he had never done anything for her, unless you count making fun of her and her family, and friends. In some way, she realized he had saved her, and her friends were never really her friends but just a reason not to be alone. Anytime she tried to say anything they ignored her.

Draco questioned himself and his motives for saving Ginny Weasley. After all he hated her and her whole family, right? He felt her arms tighten around him and he was overwhelmed by a sense of comfort. In one night he had thrown everything he had ever stood for out the window. He was now a vampire, like ginny. His father would never forgive him for siding with a Weasley, but the hell with his father.

"Where do you want to go?" Draco asked Ginny

"How about the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny bit her lip remembering how passionently he had kissed her less than an hour ago.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron around 1 am. Draco and Ginny walked inside and went straight to the bar. It was getting later and Ginny was running low on energy.

"Can we get some rooms?" Draco asked the bartender.

"Yes sir let me look to see what we have." he walked into a back room and returned a moment later "Im sorry sir I hope one room is ok, its all we have available."

"That will be fine" ginny cut in. She knew that draco was not happy with the situation but after that kiss that was all she ever wanted.

"Your room number is 28 and the password for your door is butter beer. Enjoy your stay"

As they headed for the stairs ginny saw a familliar head of black hair in the corner of her eye. Taking a closer look she saw that it was none other than Harry Potter, and sitting next to him was the brain of the trio, Hermoine Granger. Quickly she steered Draco up the stairs before he could see them.

Once inside the room Ginny locked the door and turned to Draco. "I'm going to take a shower and I don't want you getting any ideas"

"I don't think so. You see Ginny I have found something I like." he sneered. She looked at him in confusion as he grabbed her and kissed her vigorously. Her once shy facade dissapeared and it became a race to see who could get undressed quicker. Once all the clothes were off Draco picked Ginny up and set her legs on his hips. He carried her to the bathroom still kissing her the whole way. He turned on the shower and stepped inside still holding her.

Reluctantly he let her go and placed his hands on her hips while looking into her eyes. She breathed heavily but she didnt say a word. Her eyes were a heated blood red and she shook from head to toe. To relax her Draco began to wash her hair. What started as a heated fiasco turned into a well enjoyed shower where neither of them washed themselves, but each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Time to think

A life without a soul

By: amythistmoongodess

Chapter 8: Time to think

Ginny stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Draco who was right behind her, couldnt help but admire her as she dried herself off. If his father knew where he was he would kill him, but draco didnt care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore except for her. All draco was to Lucious was another death eater, expendable, and worthless. He'd had enough of that life and was ready to live a new one. On where he was free and powerful. He felt like a mercenary out to rid the world of all of Voldemort's followers. With his new power he knew it was possible, and doing something that was right and just felt very good.

Ginny put her clothes on and brushed her hair. She was so confused at Draco, and herself as well. She wasnt about to trust her brothers enemy, but then again she owed him one for saving her. _'I hate having to be in debt to someone! And why does he have to get me so flustered and confused!'_

"I think I am going to go out." she said as she finished putting her hair up into a sloppy bun.

"Mind if I go with?" draco asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I don't think thats a good idea. I need some time to myself. I'll be back later." and with that she pulled out of his embrace and walked out the door, leaving a hurt and confused Draco alone behind her.

Ginny walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and summoned the night bus. She was headed toward london. She arrived in london a matter of minutes later and walked through it dark aboandoned alleys into a club called '_Elektronica'_. Once inside she walked up to the bar, which was made out of a huge aquarium with many different fish swimming around in it. This club was a very different kind of club. It was what many liked to called _'the nightlife dream'_.

This club contained three rooms, the red room, the blue room, and the green room. Each room had some kind of unique personality trait to it. The red room played only hard rock, and alternative rock. It had two floors so that you could lounge and have a drink on the second floor or you could dance on the first. The blue room was a one floor room which played strictly techno and rave music. In this room one could buy the strongest hullicinogenic drugs on the planet. Ginny loved this about the muggle world, how filthy and yet innocent it could be all at once. And finally there was the green room, which played only the most popular releases of dance music and rap. This room also had one floorand bubbles fell from the ceiling making it stand out from the rest._ 'This will definently get my mind off of draco'_ ginny thought, somewhat releaved.

"Would you like to dance?" ginny heard a man behind her ask.

Turning around she saw a tall muscular man. Seeing right through him she automatically knew what he was all about. A date rapist, trapping innocent girls, making them helpless. Ginny felt her fangs extend and her hunger rise.

"Of course" she said taking him into the blue room and leading him to the middle of the floor. Ginnys body moved rythmatically to the Darude song that was being pumped out of the speakers. She danced perfectly, not one flaw. She put her arms around his neck, tricking him into thinking she was willing. She kissed his neck, disgusted by everything about him and wanting to crush him right then and there. She held back waiting for the right time. That time came a moment later when he tried to go staright to home base. He touched her boldly on all frots, inching his hands up her skirt. She pretended she enjoyed it bitting his ear. He leaned his head to the side exposing his neck to her. She sank her teeth in and held him still. She drank until he was no more. She laid him on the floor unnoticed by the crowd as they enjoyed their temporary high on xtasy and whatever else was available.

Suddenly the lights went out and the DJ came alive on the mic. "Listen up boys and girls I want you to grab the closest person next to you and don't let go." ginny was still mildly hungry so she did as was told. "Our bouncers are coming around with blindfolds. Once everyone 1 out of two people are blindfolded the lights are comin' on and were gonna throw this party right."

Ginny felt herself being blindfolded and had the worst of luck. Her partner would see her but she would not see her partner. It could be a female for all she knew. Whoever she had grabbed hold of slowly in twined their fingers with hers. '_Great a hopeless romantic'_ she thought to herself.

The music turned back on and she started to dance again. This time she figured she would enjoy herself. The more she danced the more aware she was of her partners movement, but most of all the smell of him. She became lost in his embrace, and began to wonder if her last meal had taken some xtasy and given her a small high as well.

Ginny could help herself and neither could her mystery guest. Ginny felt his breath on her cheek, and she did the craziest thing, she kissed him. He (definently a man with that kind of body) kissed back with a fierce passion making Ginny weak at the knees. He kissed her neck slowly, and Ginny felt a sharp prick, he was a vampire and that was not him feeding on her but one vampire being erotically intimate with another. She knew that his presence would never leave her for once two vampires share a bloodlust, they are bonded mentally and will always have a sense of the other. Call it psychic energy if you will, but Ginny was now permanently bonded to this man she had never seen.

"You left me so alone Ginny, and I wanted you so bad" she heard a familiar voice say. Lifting her blindfold she saw Draco standing in front of her breathing heavily. Drunk with passion Ginny did not fight but begged for one more dance before retreating back to the leaky cauldron. Draco gave into her and they continued their game of bloodlust and passion, Ginny tasting him the way he had tasted her.

Draco had no patience to wait for the night bus after the last song and apparated the two of them back to their room. Throwing Ginny onto the bed Draco was surprised at how quickly his clothes came off. Ginny gave in and soon her clothes were off too.

Draco was gentle and slow with Ginny, it was after all her first time. They enjoyed every part of each other that night and the passion didn't end until they fell asleep in each others arms from exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

A life without a soul

Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

By: amythistmoongodess

A/N: Draco and Ginny may not be acting how some people would expect but who cares! MY story MY characters MY rules. Don't like it too bad.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this not me. Just the plot is mine.

It was morning, Draco, and Ginny headed to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies.

It was exactly how Ginny remembered it to be, crowded and alive with commotion. Except for one small detail, it was exceedingly bright. Ginny squinted in pain and walked cautiously through the crowd towards the most expensive shop she could see. Novelty robes had always been a dream to Ginny but today that was all going to change.

Twenty minutes later Ginny was being sized for the most expensive robes she had ever seen, but she didn't care. All her life she had lived in rags; and for what? Because her father refused to make an acceptable wage to support them. And its not like her mother would die if she worked one solid day in her life. None of that mattered much anymore, seeing how she would never see her mother again.

Ginny spoiled herself buying the finest robes she could find, including a tight fitting red velvet set of robes that she absolutely adored all of her robes came with matching shoes as a sort of package deal. Just when she was about finished she saw a gorgeous green dress hanging on a display rack. She walked near it slowly, almost as if it would bite her. It was a classic mid-evil floor length satin dress, with a low cut front and sleeves that flared at the elbows. In the back it had a built in corset for effect and Ginny fell in love with it.

It was as if a disease had taken over her and in no time flat she was 'cashing out'. As she was about to pay the woman, who else but Draco intervened. He payed for all of her things and helped her carry them out. Not wanting to cause a scene Ginny stood silent until they stepped inside of a small pub for a butter beer.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked after they had been comfortably seated.

"Because I was attempting to be a gentleman. Just because I'm undead dosent mean I'm heartless, and where would you have gotten the money to pay for it anyway?"

"I've been working for the past six months." she said with a sullen expression.

"Doing what? And how did you hide it from your family?"

"I am a vampire, after all, and I don't need to sleep as long as I feed more frequently. I worked at night, after everyone was asleep. It was my job to transport the bodies of diseased prisoners of Askaban."

"Are you kidding me? They actually make someone do that? I didnt know that Azkaban had enough dead prisoners to need someone to take them away."

"I did about three or four runs a night. Usually each one had three to five prisoners. Azkaban has a lot more people than you would think. Many of them are left over followers of Voldemort."

"Your telling me it didnt bother you?"

"Not until one night, when I had been working there for two months. I hadnt slept once since I started and I had a heavy transport load. There were five of them that night. Four men and one girl. The mens faces, I never saw, but the girls was not covered and before I left the bodies I saw her face."

"And?"

"It was horrible"

Ginny looked down into her lap, she had stopped talking and Draco didn't want to push her. Just as she started to calm down who else walked in but the three musketeers, the dream team, the siamese triplets, the super heroes of Hogwarts, the boy who lived and his drooling entourage, yes that's right; Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just stumbled their clever little way into Draco and Ginny's hiding spot, and there was no way they could hide.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into a small pub in diagon alley intending to rest after a full day of shopping. They had intended to be looking for Ginny, but the spoils had quickly gone to their heads. As they were about to sit down, Ron spotted a very familiar flash of red sitting next to none other than Draco Malfoy, the dastardly devil himself. Ron stormed over to them and slapped Ginnys hand, sending a full mug of fresh butter beer flying.

"What are you doing here with him? Have you finally lost it?" Ron screeched at her.

Ginny looked up at her older brother with pitifully sadened eyes, but she stayed silent taking it all in. Draco looked at her and felt a wave of anger flash through him. Standing he grabbed her brother by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Touch her again, Ronald and I'll have your head." with that he tossed him to the side and escorted a shocked Ginny out of the pub.

Once outside he took her around a dark corner and pressed her against the wall. "Are you alright, love?"

"You called me love." she said in shock

"That I did, love" he said back

Ginny arched forward and traced the line of his lips with her tongue. She pulled away to see his expression. Draco's eyes looked a little glazed, but he was better at this game than she was. He grabbed her slim figure and kissed her senceless, and just as she was begging for more he let he go. They walked into the alley again, Ginny following Draco, holding tightly onto his hand, both of them knowing he'd won this round. Stepping into the floo network they both yelled "Leaky Cauldron" and dissapeared.

A/N thats all for now. The plot thickens.

Dunh dunh dunh!

Please review


End file.
